


Rung X Reader – Façade

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: You meet up with Rung, revealing that you have a crush on a Cybertronian and you don't know what to do about it. Rung gives his best advice, even though it's breaking his spark because he wants to be with you.Based on this imagine by rocksinmuffin on Tumblr: https://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com/post/161432881473/how-would-rung-take-it-if-the-human-he-has-a-crush#note





	1. Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine by rocksinmuffin on Tumblr: https://rocksinmuffin.tumblr.com/post/161432881473/how-would-rung-take-it-if-the-human-he-has-a-crush#note

Initially, adjusting to life aboard the Lost Light as the only human had been difficult. You eventually managed to settle down, even getting a job with Ratchet, using your comparatively smaller size to aid in delicate medical procedures under his command. Maybe everything would be okay, and you could build a life for yourself after all, or so you thought until life threw an unexpected curveball.

Your curveball came in the form of a crush on one of the bots. If it were a human you had feelings for, you would have been fine. However, the idea of an inter-species relationship was troubling; you weren’t even sure it was possible, let alone plausible. If you could only be 100% certain that a relationship would or wouldn’t work, you could choose a course of action. Taking a deep breath, you called the one bot who could give you the answer you sought.

“Hello,” the familiar voice answered.

“Hey Rung,” I was wondering if you’d like to do something tonight? Maybe we could work more on your model ship?”

“That sounds delightful (Y/N), I look forward to it.”

“Great, I’ll see you after your shift?”

“Yes, I look forward to it.”

“Me too. Bye.”

As soon as the communicator clicked off Rung smiled contently; an evening alone with you was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

During your visit, Rung was in two minds. One enjoying your company, the other considering probing into whatever was distressing you; it was often impossible for him to distinguish the line between therapist and friend.

He didn’t want to upset you further, but his concern outweighed that. With the ever-gentle voice you’d grown so fond of, Rung asked, “(Y/N), is something wrong?”

You smiled sadly at his uneasy expression that showed in his pinched eyebrows and set jaw. Of course he’d seen through you; you’d came over to talk through your problems but lost the courage early on.

“Yeah Rung,” You admitted in a small voice. “I guess you could say that. I’ve been thinking about something for a while now and I think I need some advice.”

Rung leaned forward in his desk chair, resting his elbows on the table and folding his servos over one another. You sat cross-legged in front of him, next to the unfinished model.

Taking a calming breath, you began, “Lately I’ve been… observing Cybertronian relationships.”

Rung nodded, prepared to comfort you about the lack of humans on the ship. He was so sure you feared the impossibility of a human relationship that what you said next flabbergasted him, making his spark run cold; all of which he hid behind a sympathetic smile.

“I have feelings for a Cybertronian. I… wondered whether it’s even possible for someone like me to be with someone like you.”

“I see,” Rung maintained his friendly façade.

“There are so many limitations to consider like age. What do we do if things get serious? My life-span goes in the blink of an eye to a Cybertronian. And what about physical limitations? There’s so much to consider.”

Rung hung onto your every word, nodding occasionally and prompting you on when required. Under his guise however, he was breaking apart. Rung had lived a long time, about seven million years, he’d been ignored as a romantic partner before in favour of other Cybertronians; each time it happened he hoped it would hurt less and each time his hope was dashed. Honestly, he never expected that you’d be able to hurt him, but once again he was wrong. He wasn’t sure at what point he’d developed feelings for you, but he’d never expected them to haunt him like they were now.

“So,” You concluded, “what do you think?”

Rung had millennia of experience brushing his own feelings aside, now was no different. You were asking for his help, that was all that mattered.

He took off his glasses momentarily, “It seems to me that, while your concerns are relevant, you’re using them to cover up the real problem. I can’t be honest with you until you’re honest with yourself.”

Under his piercing gaze, you felt like he would see right through you; it was a relief when he put his glasses back on.

“You’re right… I guess what I’m really afraid of is rejection. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

Rung took your hands gently in both of his, gently pulling you up but not letting go, “(Y/N) anyone, whether Cybertronian or not, should consider themselves lucky to have caught the eye of someone as lovely as you; they would be foolish to reject your affections. Don’t leave your heart guarded, it’s much too precious a gift to hide.”

Under Rung’s close proximity and intimate gaze, you felt yourself blush. You were also filled with fresh confidence. He’d given you the answer you sought. As soon as you found the right words, you’d confess your feelings to him. It wouldn’t be today but soon; soon was enough.

“Thank you Rung,” You hugged your face to his servo, “What would I do without you?”

Rung smiled sweetly, letting go of your hands. “If there’s anything I can ever do for you (Y/N), just say the word and I’ll be there. In the meantime, I hope you get everything you’re looking for. Now, would you like me to escort you back to your hab-suite?”

You climbed down from the desk, “No thanks, I’ll be fine.”

Rung watched as you practically skipped down the corridor. It wasn’t until you were completely out of sight that he slumped back down in his chair that he buried his face in his servos and sobbed.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally pluck up the courage to confess your feelings.

You flopped down on your bed, exhausted after assisting Ratchet in a seven-hour surgery. You would have fallen asleep there and then had your communicator not gone off.

“Hello?” You answered groggily.

“(Y/N), it’s Rung. I just wondered if you’re still planning on coming over tonight.”

You cursed inwardly, realising that you were already an hour late, “I’ll be right there Rung, promise.”

“Are you sure? If it’s too much trouble, we can reschedule.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there ASAP. ‘Kay?”

“I look forward to it.”

When you arrived at Rung’s, the two of you laid down to watch the stars together, each talking about the day’s events. You leaned into Rung’s warm frame, thinking nothing of it as he stroked your hair; like this he could pretend you were a couple, if only for a little while at least. He was still spark-broken that you clearly loved another mech, but at that moment, it didn’t matter as much.

“Hey Rung,” You murmured.

“Yes?” He replied, softly as ever.

“What’re you doing tomorrow?”

“I have several appointments. Why?”

“What about the day after?”

“That’s my day off, so not much I suppose.”

“I was thinking… maybe we could spend the day together, really hang out, y’know. I can make it up for being late today, what do you say?”

Rung gazed at you, smiling adoringly, “That sounds lovely.”

You hummed contently, resting next to him. Only a few minutes later, Rung found that you were asleep. He watched adoringly, enjoying the serenity of the scene you’d accidentally created; it was something he didn’t want to end.

* * *

Upon meeting up with Rung, he found you looked somewhat different than usual. Your clothing style was crisp and somewhat fancy; perhaps you were trying something new. Before the two of you set out, you presented him with a datapad.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Some of the books we were talking about. There’s a variety on there I think you’ll like.”

He smiled fondly, placing the datapad in his hab-suite, “Thank you, that’s a very thoughtful gift.”

“It’s nothing,” You grinned. “You ready to go now? I was thinking we could drop by the observation deck because I heard there’s going to be a meteor shower today.”

“That sounds delightful.”

“Great, I can’t wait; this is kind of a once in a lifetime thing for me.”

Rung was somewhat taken aback by the realisation of your short lifespan. All the same, he nodded, matching your pace on the walk to the empty observation deck. On the way, the two of you talked about many of the ship’s occupants and Rung found himself wondering whether any of them were your unrequited love; he ignored the melancholy thought, sitting on the floor next to you. The shower hadn’t started, so the two of you conversed to pass the time.

“Rung,” You said quietly, shuffling closer to him.

He looked down at you, leaving you to ask what you wanted.

“Will you tell me about your past? I’d like to know more about you.”

Rung teared up slightly behind his glasses, touched that you wanted to know more about him of all people, “Of course. What would you like to know?”

“Anything. Everything. Whatever comes to mind, I want to know it all.”

He chuckled, “That could take some time, but to start off, hmm… well, I was created at the Pious Pools, though I don’t remember a lot from my early years. I do remember that I was assigned to be a therapist after extensive placement tests for those of us with less clear alt-modes.”

“Did you want to be a therapist?”

“Oh yes, I found it suited me quite nicely. It quickly became one of my loves in life.”

“And what about other loves? Like other bots? Do you have a special someone somewhere in the universe?”

Rung sighed, seeing only your face in his mind’s eye, “Unfortunately not. A few have come and gone, but nothing permanent.”

You nodded thoughtfully, “I see.”

“What about you? Has there been any progress with your Cybertronian friend?”

You blushed, “That depends. Rung, how much do you know about human courtship?”

“Unfortunately, very little.”

You let out a nervous half-laugh, “Well… It usually starts by asking someone out, even if they don’t know it’s a date.”

He raised an eyebrow at the unusual concept.

“Then it’s normal to dress nicer for the date and present a gift beforehand. After that, it’s commonplace to go somewhere nice and learn about each-others past…”

Rung’s spark jolted; was this a date? “(Y/N), is this- Are we-”

You stood up quickly, “Rung… when we talked in your hab-suite about my crush… I promised myself that I’d ask you out when I was ready. This may have been the wrong way to do it, but this is kind of normal on Earth. Anyway… you can reject it if you want, but either way, my heart is yours.”

“(Y/N),” he murmured.

With one servo, he caressed your cheek, drawing you closer to him and leaning down to kiss you. Living metal lips moulded to your soft flesh. The two of you stayed there for a long time, tasting each other as the meteor shower shot past overhead; Rung had never been happier.


End file.
